What If
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Simone hadn't left? Rated T to be safe and complete as is. My 75th story!
1. Their New Beginning

Title: What If

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice", TNT does.

Author's Note: I couldn't help after watching after watching the movie on DVD. What if somehow Flynn does convince Simone to come back with him? This and chapter 2 is just my imagination.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T (to be safe)

Pairing: Simone/Flynn

Chapter 1: Their New Beginning

* * *

Flynn knew he could not live without Simone in his life so he tried again.

"Simone I know that you want to leave and rest in peace, but I need you in my life. Now I am not trying to clingy but," began Flynn and added, "How about this if you come back with me and we can test the relationship. If it doesn't work out then I will let you leave in peace. Deal?"

Simone was silent. Somehow she could never resist his charm; especially after the first kiss he gave her.

"Okay I will take your deal and will leave it doesn't work out. We just need to stop by my place for a few things if that is okay with you for the short term and when I need more I will just quickly go there and back."

"Not a problem," said Flynn knowing what it was she needed.

With that they made their way back to his hotel so he could get his stuff, checkout, and change the reservation for his flight home to after sunset and add hers as well.

Once she got what she needed and shipped the rest they had a few hours of interlude in between.

As soon as they got back to New York that first he noticed it was dark, perfect to take her to the library.

"How about we drop our stuff off and you can get the blood in the freezer, would you like to come with me to the library so that I can drop of the Chalice? And maybe afterwards I can show you around."

"Sounds great," Simone said with the smile that still made his heart beat fast.

A short time later they walked hand in hand down the stairs and they first stopped at Charlene's office.

"Flynn you're back," began Charlene then noting the happy look on his face and had a woman on his arms.

"And I see that New Orleans treated you well."

"Yes it has. Charlene there is someone I would like you to meet, this lovely lady here," began Flynn, "is Simone Renoir. Simone this is Charlene."

"It's nice to meet you Simone," said Charlene shaking Simone's hand thinking _I knew that Flynn would be able to find someone new._

"Pleasure is mine."

"Uh I need to need to get the Chalice to Judson and then I have a lady to show the sights and sounds of NYC."

"You know where to find him."

"I most certainly do."

He whisked Simone around and he led her out of Charlene's office.

Soon they entered the private collections room and Simone was a bit surprised.

"This is where the Chalice will be kept mon cher," said Flynn leaning and gave Simone a quick peck on the cheek.

"Flynn you're back," said Judson out of the blue and he added, "and you seem rested."

"Yes sir and with the Chalice," said Flynn handing Judson the Chalice.

"Who is the beauty here?" asked Judson taking the Chalice.

"Oh where are my manners? Judson this is Simone Renoir, she is the one responsible for helping me find the Chalice. Simone this is Judson."

"It is such as pleasure to meet you," said Judson offering his hand and added, "I see one of the reasons why Flynn is happier."

"Thank you sir," said Simone shaking Judson's hand.

"Well Judson. I am off to show Simone around town and then get home. Oh and Judson we may need talk about one important thing on Monday."

Judson had a good idea what it was.

They got back to his place so that they could change out of travel clothes and into leisure clothing and took her out for a night on the town.

A few hours later the two were back at his place and as messy as it was maybe they could work something out.

After getting her daily meal, Flynn snuck up on her, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "You know there is something I am looking forward to."

"Oh what is that mon amour?" asked Simone cuddling into his embrace.

"Remember after that first night we met after the good time you showed me had me cornered?"

Simone knew exactly what he was talking about.

No sooner did he leave teasing kisses did she become the fierce kisser and proceeded to do the same thing. Only this time they both knew that she wouldn't leave in the morning.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "What If". Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Happily Ever After

Title: What If

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice", TNT does. Canon in D is owned by Johann Pachelbel.

Author's Note: I couldn't help after watching after watching the movie on DVD. What if somehow Flynn does convince Simone to come back with him?

Genre: Romance

Rating: T (to be safe)

Pairing: Simone/Flynn

Chapter 2: Happily Ever After

* * *

-Six months later-

Flynn could not be happier.

His relationship with Simone was the best thing that ever happened and it was working so well they wondered how they lived without each other. Whenever he could he would spend time and romance her like no other. Even his mother, Margie had approved of Simone the moment he had finished the introductions.

Flynn knew that he had to travel to get various relics and when talked to Judson, Judson agreed to let Simone work downstairs if his trip were close by. If the trips were far away, they would travel together.

Whilst their happiness continued to soar through the roof, Flynn knew it was time to take the next step, propose to Simone. Flynn knew that her dream of getting married was taken away from her; he wanted to be able to make come true for her. Sure he had thought Katie would the one, but now he was certain Simone was definitely _the one_.

Right before he was going to buy the ring, he had been promoted as Judson was retiring and Flynn would hire someone to take Flynn's place. And because of the promotion they were able to find a quaint house with a small yard located just outside of NYC.

The moment he gave Judson and Charlene the heads up about the impending proposal, they promised that their lips were sealed so that the intended receiver does not find out and offered to help in any way possible.

No sooner had Flynn stepped in to the jewelry store and looked into the display did he see the perfect ring for her.

After finalizing the planning details he was ready. After her nourishment she and were lying outside on blanket outside in their backyard.

With her in his arms he began, "Simone I want you to straight into the sky and wait for a very special surprise."

Simone looked at him and then did as she was told and when she did see the message she gasped; it read:

_Ms. Simone Renoir, I love you will you marry me?-Flynn_

Simone now with mists in her eyes turned and faced Flynn.

"Simone my darling, my sweetheart, there aren't enough words in the English language or any other language in the world to describe how beautiful you are and how you make me feel. I know that you did not get to live life you wanted to live the first time and never saw Francois again. All I have to say I want give to you a wedding and what you deserved and more. Simone veux-tu m'épouser?" **_Simone will you marry me?_**

Simone, who was now crying tears of joy when Flynn brought out the box, opened and presented the ring he had purchased for her. Simone's eyes widened when she saw the ring, a 0.51 carat Princess cut diamond set in 18k Yellow Gold Baguette Ring.

Simone was speechless here she was getting a marriage proposal from Flynn when she almost left him. She found her voice and said at the top of her lungs, "Oui Flynn, yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!"

Flynn smiled both sat up and as he got the ring out with his left hand and as he held her left hand with his right slid the ring on; it was snug and perfect fit on her finger. He kissed her hand after it was on.

He then leaned forward and kissed her like the way he did that night.

When they came apart they both saw nothing but love within their eyes. Without speaking another word, they quickly put away the picnic items and quickly went back to their home. No sooner had they made it past the door, they were all over each other.

A couple of hours later Simone comfortable in her fiancé's arms realized something and spoke up.

"Flynn, I appreciate that you want to give me the wedding that I couldn't have and as much as I want to have a big wedding, would it be okay if we went small instead?"

Flynn looked at her and asked her even though he knew the answer, "Are you sure?"

Simone smiled, "Yes, I am I mean my whole family is no longer here right?"

Flynn smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"So I guess you would be okay with a City Hall wedding or a small wedding at night with a Justice of Peace to officiate and have my mom, Judson, and Charlene present to witness it."

"That would be perfect," replied Simone kissing his chest whilst weaving her arms around his body.

Before long they were both asleep and content to be in each other's arms.

-Two weeks later-

Following all the quick planning, Simone and Flynn decided to have small sunset ceremony in their backyard with a Justice of Peace and three witnesses.

Simone had surprise planned for her fiancé; she planned on wearing the same outfit the night she met Flynn; only now it was a one piece dress and a little more form fitting. She found a seamstress from Charlene's recommendation who finished dress within a week.

When Margie and Charlene had finished assisting with the makeup, they went to wait in their places before the ceremony started.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock and she said, "Come in".

Judson went in and smiled when he saw Simone. Judson knew that Flynn struck gold when he found Simone. He remembered how touched he was when Simone asked him to walk to down the aisle.

"Ready to marry the handsome fellow waiting whose waiting for you?" asked Judson.

"Yes sir I am," replied the glowing bride as she grabbed her bouquet of mixed colored roses.

Simone took Judson's arm and walked from the room to the place where they would wait for the cue.

Simone had not been waiting when the Canon in D began to play. Following a very short wait, Flynn saw Simone and beamed when their eyes met.

Simone looked radiant her wedding gown, which Flynn recognized it was made in almost the same style of her original outfit. Nevertheless she looked absolutely gorgeous and it took his breath away.

As soon as Judson placed Simone's hand in Flynn's the two joined hands and forgot about their surroundings, only focusing on each other and their moment.

It wasn't until the love birds heard the Justice of Peace say, "At this time both Flynn and Simone have written personal wedding vows" did they come back in tune.

They both smiled and Flynn said, "You can go first Simone."

Simone smiled and said, "Flynn, from the first time I saw you I had a pretty good feeling you were the one for me. After spending sometime together thoughts and feelings were confirmed. Je me tiens ici affirmant aujourd'hui l'amour et mon dévouement à vous. Je vous aime." **_I am standing here today affirming love and my devotion to you. I love you._**

Simone whose eyes had completed misted up and continued to smile that beautiful smile when began his vow.

"Simone, I have been very unlucky in love until I met you. It was after meeting you that I knew I did not want to be with anyone else but you. I am here today also affirming my love and loyalty. Je vous aime Simone à jamais et toujours." _**I love you Simone forever and always.**_

The Justice of Peace continued the service after a pause of silence. The two knew that his mother and Charlene were crying tears of joy by this time.

No sooner had they heard the words 'for as long you both shall live' followed by exchanging rings along with their 'I do's' did the Justice of Peace say out aloud, "By the power vested in me in the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Flynn you may kiss your bride."

The instant the Justice of Peace said those words Flynn grinned broadly, placed his hands on her waist, gently pulling her in, leaned in and gave her a sweet short kisses. He had more amorous kisses planned for later.

The moment they came apart two of them saw only love that would last them a lifetime. They know that will be together forever and for all of time.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "What If". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
